


Driving it home

by SilentShipSecret



Series: Prompted Works [1]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentShipSecret/pseuds/SilentShipSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by: alexkingstonmakesmeveryhorny<br/>Prompt: Mattex, sex in a car? Explicit? </p><p>Beta: karengillanissexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving it home

It started out very sweet, him picking her up at the air port. 6 weeks she'd been gone and they both felt it keenly. Naturally, fuelled by lust, loss and hormones, they'd found themselves pulled into a woodland area near the motorway. Out of sight, but within reach of anyone who strayed from their parked car. Exhilarating.  
  
Right now, Alex couldn't find the energy to care if anyone did show up. Her lace knickers were draped around one ankle, which had somehow found it's way to rest on the passenger seat while she sprawled out on the back seat. The space was cramped but the adrenaline and pure need drove them onwards. It was about release and claiming each other for their own again.  
  
Matt was doing an excellent job of that, as a strained moan passed her lips. All it took was him to stop licking firmly down her sodden intimacy and suckle at her swollen clit for her breathe to rush out, "Ma-tt." Waves of intense pleasure spread out through her abdomen, toes curling and thighs shuddering, she slipped over the edge.  
  
Crouched in the foot well of the back seat, he had a wonderful view of Alex. Completely exposed and spread open before him, dress shoved up round her waist and slipping off a shoulder. Her post orgasmic state was glorious, she glowed in pleasure and it just drove his need for her further.  
  
He watches as her eyes are squeezed shut, when her breath slows a little and her legs begin to stretch and that's his cue. Matt places his hand on her inner thigh, appreciative of how the passenger seat held her leg in position. It trailed down, sending tingles in its wake but keeping a firm grip until his finger tips reach her outer lips, plump, soft and coated with his saliva.  
  
A shudder ran through her body, eyes slipping open to regard him. They need to finish this now - she needs him and he needs her, it's a primal need to claim and to fuck. "Darling," it's almost a whine, "Just fuck me, now. Do it, please-"  
  
Before she descended into begging, Matt was over her, lips crashing into hers while his fingers deftly slipped within the silken walls of her dripping sex. They were definitely going to need a seat cover after this, but right now, he couldn't care less. The kiss is all teeth and tongues, whimpers and moans as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth and worries it, just so.  
  
Reaching the end of his tether, Matt shoved his trousers and boxers roughly down -  Alex's hands grabbing at the edge of his jeans and desperately tugging with him. They shuck down with ease, following her earlier assault on his crotch.  
  
Her breath came in rough pants against his cheek, while his eyes shift focus to look between them, taking a hold of himself. Alex reaches for his arse, nails digging in as she wantonly tugs him closer to her. Matt plants a messy, wet kiss to the nearest part of her he can reach - her cheek, "Ah, calm- just a... gonna cause serious damage if you don't just let me..."  
  
His sentence is completed, while physical explanation was given as he guided himself to her entrance and allowed her to pull him in. "Fuck."  
  
It could have been either of them that said it, neither really care. She's so full and stretched deliciously, and needing him to just move. Words she never had to give as Matt's hips begin to pump, an experimental stroke, head hanging between his shoulders as he takes a moment to just watch as his heavy cock emerges, coated in her arousal before sliding slowly, with a perfect friction once more between her swollen lips. That's it. He gives in right then.  
  
Alex's arms wrap around his neck and his hands quickly take to her hips, rhythm quickly taking off, relentlessly sinking deep within her, before pulling out again. He's not sure how, but she just feels like she's getting wetter at every movement. It's a massive boost to his ego as he takes her in the back seat of a car, parked in some woods.  
  
It's all so dirty and it's so perfect for right now. Alex drags her nails down his back, unsure if she's going to burst from the way he's filling her or if he's not going fast enough. Her nerves are tingling, sensation flooding her and she has no control left.  
  
There is no time for words in this state, just grunts, pants and sighs of the primal urgency. Nails bite into her hips, bruises forming, while they rut up to match his every thrust. It all starts to fall apart as her muscles spasm around his cock once more, body going tight and it finally washes over her. That sends Matt over the edge too, hips pumping without coordination, pulling her into his body as he enters her as deep as possible in his final throes, white light entering his vision.  
  
When sense starts seeping in, it coincides with something else seeping out... Alex lifts her head to observe him still panting, head dropped to her chest above her and lets out a breathless laugh before dropping it back once more.  
  
Matt becomes aware of the situation and in their sticky, sweat slicked, post coital slump, grimaces at her, "Shit, sorry- I..."  
  
A quick and gentle thump to the side, Alex cuts him off, "Worth it." Her tone is rather final and Matt begins to feel gooey, the rush dissipated and just his feelings for her left.  
Gently, he presses his lips to hers before sitting back on his heels, head cramped by the roof. Contorting a little more, he rummages somewhere on the floor by her and comes back with some tissues. A nervous scratch to the back of his neck as he holds them out apologetically.  
  
Smirking at him, Alex takes them, beginning to right herself and clean up enough so they can get home. Giving some semblance of privacy, on the off chance she still cares, Matt busies himself with checking there's no one about as he backs out the car and tucks himself in.  
  
Satisfied that no one caught an unintentional eye full, he ducks back into the car to check on Alex once more, as she regains an upright position. "Welcome home indeed," she rolls her eyes as she holds out a corner of her dress that had fallen victim to their activities.  
"Worth it." Matt grins smugly at her, nodding to the front of car before walking around to open her door. It's all rather sweet and gentlemanly compared to the last half hours animalistic lust, but it's oh so them. He takes up the drivers seat once more, hands rested limply on the wheel as Alex slips into the passenger seat.  
  
His head drops back against the headrest, chuckling to himself like they just shared a private joke - then again, they were like two misbehaving teenagers. Shagging in the bushes, honestly. Alex joins him in a moment of synchronised madness... or a continuation of it.  
  
"Take me home, darling." It's like a promise and is just music to his ears.  
  
"At once, m'lady."


End file.
